An Umbreon's wish
by Umbreon of Darkness
Summary: If you have read my first story  Eeveelution  then you will be happy to know that this story will explain what happened to Alastair,  Amy's friend who went missing.     Will they ever see each other again? Please comment.
1. A normal day in the life of Alastair

**An Umbreon's wish**

"Hey Amy, want to battle later" I said pumped after my last victory

"Not today Alastair, maybe another time" she said sweetly

"Aw, ok" I said disappointed, I hadn't seen her in a while and I was trying to make some sort arrangement to meet up but, unfortunately, I haven't had any success. I looked at my Umbreon as she stared upwards at me, she looked almost as disappointed as me, and I knew she missed Aundrea (her Leafeon), they always played when I went over to Amy's house.

"So, what shall we do now Umbreon?"

"Umbre!" she said angrily

"Huh?" I said confused while following her angry gaze, I now realize why she was angry, it was my rival, Connor.

"Heh" he looked over and drew one of his pokéballs and shouted

"Go Machamp!" He threw the pokeball high into the air and the large, four-armed Pokémon appeared in a beam of light

"MAAAACHAMP!" it said flexing its muscles

"I can see your Machamp's still as full of it's self as you" I laughed

"Shut up, just choose your Pokémon" He was acting very bossy, bossier than usual anyway. Then I noticed a female trainer come round the corner

"Hey Connor, who's your friend" she said happily walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, he didn't react at all

"He isn't my friend, he's the complete opposite actually, he's my enemy"

"Aw, enemies such a harsh word, I think rival covers it better" I said trying annoy him as usual

"Just stand aside Meghan"

"Humph" she said with a slightly mistreated kind of look on her face. She walked a few paces away and turned to face Connor once again.

"I choose Umbreon" I said happily, Connor gave a few 'tut's' and then replied with

"Come on, you do realize your Umbreon will be no match against my Machamp"

"Seriously, I don't think that Machop on steroids could beat a Magicarp" I said trying to holding in my laughter

"You really need to grow up Alastair, your childishness always makes you the loser" he said boasting

"Sorry how many battles have you won against me again?" I said knowing that he actually hasn't beaten me once, the closest he's got to is a draw

"Oh shut up, you can go first"

"Ooh, thank you" I said sarcastically. "Umbreon, Quickattack!" She sped off in the Machamp's direction as soon as I said the word quick, she knew exactly what I was planning, we have trained for so long together that I think we've almost become telepathic.

"She got to Machamp and Connor, expectedly, said

"Machamp, Karate chop" Quickly Umbreon dodged behind Machamp while Machamp smashed the side of one of its hands into the ground in front of it

"Umbreon, Shadow ball" she fired a dark ball into the back of the Machamp at short range sending the Machamp flying across the field and then hitting the floor below. It slowly picked it's self up with all four arms and stood facing Umbreon

"Use Earthquake!"

"Huh, how can it know that?" I said confused

"I used a TM idiot" I didn't reply. I watched as the whole ground began to shake violently but there was Umbreon standing happily. I taught her how to avoid getting any damage from Earthquake, I taught her to go with the seismic movements

"I guess my training is paying off" I said watching Connor struggling for balance

"Right! Umbreon use Pursuit!" she suddenly disappeared out of all of ours sight, I quickly glanced at Connor's girlfriend who's eyes where wide with amazement. Connor's Machamp stopped the Earthquake as it frantically looked around for the invisible Umbreon, I smiled and then said

"Now, Umbreon!" Umbreon suddenly appeared right in the face of her opponent smashing into it with great speed. The Machamp held its face in agony

"Now, Bite!" I shouted. She then bit Machamp's right ankle causing it to collapse. It wasn't finished yet, but I was close

"Now finish it with Hyperbeam" A move I taught her using a TM

"Do the same Machamp"

"Oh no" suddenly both Pokémon were charging up Hyperbeam "This is going to be interesting" I said more interested than fearful. Machamp let its go first with a poor aim, hitting the floor just in front of Umbreon, it did a small amount of damage, but it was nothing compared to what was about to happen to Machamp

"Hold it… Now!" I shouted happily, suddenly a huge beam of light charged straight into the injured Machamp's chest flinging it straight into Connor's direction

"Ahh" he shouted before dodging out of the way of his flying Pokémon. It soon landed a few meters away from Connor with a huge '_THUMP_'

"No Machamp!" he shouted trying to sound sympathetic

"Hang on a sec" Meghan said with an angry expression "was that sarcasm?"

"No… It's just, I honestly don't care, Pokémon faint all the time" I tried not to smile as a huge argument began to brew between the two _lovers_.

That's it, I'm braking up with you!"

"Aw, really" he said with a small amount of sadness in his voice. Her eyes widened with shock, shock because of realizing how much of a jerk he is.

"That's it!" she pulled out a Pokéball from her belt

"Oh, this is going to be good" I said as Umbreon and me continued to watch Connor and Meghan

"Go Blastoise!" she shouted "now use Hydro Pump!" she shouted with all her might

"Oh no" Connor said as a ton of water came charging towards him. The water rammed into him and Machamp sending both flying down the hill we were battling on.

While me and Umbreon tried to contain our laughter Meghan gave a small sigh

"Ah, I'm sorry Meghan" I said sympathetically

"Ugh, its fine, I'm glad you won, he was a jerk!" I could hear a huge amount of revenge in her voice so I guessed this wasn't the first argument they've had, but probably the last.

"So… Do you want to come to my place maybe?" I said just trying to be friendly

"No, no it's ok, thanks though" she said still looking at the ground with her fist clenched

"Well if you need anything, you can always call me" I knew she had my number because I gave it to her while we were at school, a few years ago now.

"Thanks…" she said starting to walk away in the opposite direction that Connor went

"See ya"

"Bye" she said softly, she had started to relax now which made me less concerned about her and then I finally took my leave.

I decided to walk down to my favorite café which was only a couple of minutes away and have a drink.

"Alastair!" Ben shouted "It's been too long, too long I say, where have you been all these weeks? What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Hi Ben, I can see you haven't changed, just here and there, you?

"Well I've been here haven't I, working my but off while you mess about playing around" I gave him a startled look as he has never complained like this before

"Of course I'm only joking, I admire what ever your generation does" He said joking, he was only twenty so I don't see to much difference between our 'generations' but that's just his sense of humor.

"Hey Phil! Get this kid a…" he said looking at me to finish his sentence

"A milkshake please, any would be fine and an Oran berry-blend for Umbreon" Umbreon looked up and smiled at me, Oran berry-blends were her absolute favorite of all blends.

Ben showed me to an elegant table which looked like it should belong in some sort of castle or something because of its engravings along the side and the expensive looking cloth upon it.

My Milkshake came within a few seconds and Umbreon's Oran berry-blend came only a few seconds after while others were still waiting to have their orders taken. I didn't feel guilty for getting special treatment, I don't see that I needed to, I just think of it as a gift from a friend.

"How's your Oran berry-blend then Umbreon?" Umbreon just purred as she lapped up the thick blue liquid which was in a small bowl on the floor.

"I'm glad you like it" I said smiling. Once me and Umbreon had finished I called over Ben, who was in the middle of taking someone's order but instead of waiting till they had finished he asked them to wait a minute and then came to me

"Oh, do you want some more, Phil…"

"NO, wait a sec, I just wanted to know how much to pay, it's getting late and…"

"Pay!" he then laughed a bit and carried on with "Come on Alastair, you're my friend you don't need to pay" he said it kind of like I should have known that but I honestly didn't feel right about not paying

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he said very straight "Now run along, I've got customers to get to" he said winking at me with a smile. I thanked him and went off, I went in the direction of my house but finally decided that I wasn't sleepy enough to go to sleep yet, so I decided to turn south.

I finally got to my destination, my destination being Ilex forest's entrance. As I walked over I saw a few campers with their Pokémon, one, a Jolteon, which seamed to take a particular interest in me as it didn't stop watching me until I got to the guardian

"Hey kid, what you doing here?" the women said very grumpily

"Oh, I was just going to go for a mid-night stroll, is that alright" I said a bit shocked as I've come here many times without a problem, Umbreon rubbed her cheeks against my leg, purring as she did so

"Aw, Umbreon come on" I picked her up and laid her in my arms her eyes looking straight into mine

"Just be careful kid, Ilex forest is a dangerous place in the day, and even more so at night"

"I'll be fine but thank you for the warning" I said as politely as possible and I walked through the entrance, noticing the Jolteon was still watching me.


	2. A shooting star changes everything

**Chapter 2**

I walked along the half visible path with Umbreon still in my arms, once we got to a slight opening Umbreon leaped out of my arms and charged to our favorite spot. I walked over slowly and then sat beside her, she rummaged her head under my arm and I started stroking her, which she enjoyed. She began purring which always puts my in a good mood, I don't exactly know why but it just seams relaxing, all I know is if she's happy, I'm happy.

I decided to lie down on the grass and look up at the clear night sky, we were fairly far away from any major city so the sky was full of stars. Suddenly I noticed a shooting star fly from one end of the sky to the other

"Make a wish Umbreon" I said happily, I saw her close her eyes so I closed mine

"All I wish is that Umbreon always to be happy, as long as she's by my side" I knew this actually almost made no difference to her life now, she has always been happy, she's happy as long as I'm there.

"She finally opened her eyes and then looked down at me with a glitter in her eye. She then began to lick my cheek which I tried to prevent by sitting up, it worked for a while until she climbed onto my lap and rested her paw against my she's as she continued to lick my face. I started to stroke her to see if that would get her attention away from licking me which thankfully, it did. She decided to lie down and she continued purring.

Suddenly my nose began to feel… strange, it felt slightly itchy, I went to itch it with my hand but what I felt was moist, and small

"Huh?" I said in surprise, Umbreon opened her eyes and gave me a look of shock. I looked at my hands as they began darkening, the darkness began spreading up my hands and then covering the rest of my body. My whole body was then engulfed in the itching sensation. I itched my arms as much as possible trying to suppress the horrific itchy sensation, unfortunately it had no effect.

"Umbreon… Help me" she looked at me with a more confused look now, she obviously had no idea what was going on, I guess that made two of us.

I continued to scratch my arms when my arm began to feel numb, I looked a bit closer to find fur slowly emerging from my skin

"Wha… What the heck's happening to me?" I shouted but unfortunately my cry was left unheard except to me and Umbreon. Then itching started to get more difficult as my hands started to almost inflate, the black fur began covering the top of my hands whereas my palms began getting rougher, I felt the same experience assault my feet as well, I had to force them out of my shoes as they began getting tighter and tighter.

I then felt my ears hurting, they felt as if they were being pulled by something, the tops of them began growing upward rising far above my head. I looked at Umbreon and noticed that her confused look had disappeared and had been replace by a more happy look

"Umbreon?" I said wondering what was making her smile, she replied by rubbing against my furry arms. I pulled up my T-shirt to find my whole chest covered in the black fur. Suddenly my back cracked and it began to arch, my knees then dislocated and fused into a new position. I then experienced the weirdest feeling, as if I was falling, what it actually was, was me shrinking, everything began shrinking; my chest, arms, hands- well technically paws now.

The next thing that began to transform was my skull, the sounds that I could hear coming from my transforming head were disturbing, the cracking, the grinding, it all turned my stomach just thinking about what could be happening, or whether I was going to survive this 'transformation'. I scurried from underneath my clothes which had come off me because of my shrinking and met eye-to-eye with Umbreon

"uhh… Alastair?"

"Yeah… Wait a sec, I can understand you"

"I know, isn't this great?" she said happily

"Uhh, I guess…?" I said unsure

"oh…"

"Well I guess this isn't bad, I bet this has never happened to anyone else" I said trying to make light of a very difficult situation

"hmm"

"Umbreon, how did you do this?"

"Uh… Well actually I don't know, I just wished that we could be closer and well this is what happened"

"Wait, what? You want, to be closer to me?" Her black cheeks began to gain a slight tinge of red as she answered with

"Uhh, well I actually… When we first met, I automatically befriended you, but since then I've grown more affectionate feelings…" I was kind of torn between emotions when I heard this, I was shocked mainly but at the same time I was happy, I was glad she liked me…

"So, are you saying that you love me?" I said trying to make sense of this

"Uh, well yes" she said looking down at her feet

"And what would you say if I returned the feelings you have for me" To be honest I just said that on the spur of the moment but there was a hint of truthfulness to it. When she heard what I had said her rings began to glow radiantly, her eyes lit up and she said

"Are, are you saying…?"

"Yes Umbreon, I love you" Everything inside me was telling me to stop what I was creating except for my heart, I knew this wasn't right exactly (not legally anyway) but I was a Pokémon too, so really it should be fine…

"I, I don't know what to say" she stuttered, she was overwhelmed, I guess this was happening a bit fast

"Say nothing then" I said with a gentle voice, her rings glowed brighter as she walked over to me, she licked my cheeks but this time I didn't attempted to stop her, I just placed my head upon hers. She closed her eyes as we just sat there.

"Wait I think we should probably go, we are exposed to trainers here, they may even attempt to catch us, and that would not make a good first date" I said with a slightly jokey kind of expression

"I agree, maybe we should find somewhere to sleep" she looked up at me and began to walk over to some near by trees, I looked around me, at my clothes at my phone, I guess I had to leave my human life behind. I knew this was going to be hard especially because of…

"Amy…" I sighed to think that we may never speak to each other again

"Come on Alastair, we're wasting valuable moonlight" she said happily

"Coming…" I said saddened by what I have lost, but what will I gain by this adventure? That is unknown,

"And you never know, what I gain may way out what I've lost" I said to myself as I slowly walked in Umbreon's direction.

As I trailed behind her she looked back a few times and noticed my sadness

"Alastair... Whats wrong?"

"It's, It's nothing" I said, I generally try and ignore my problems and just let them fade out of my thinking

"Come on, I'm your friend..."

"Fine, It's just all I know at the moment is the things I've lost and that's practically everything, well except you of course. But I had friends... I still had challenges to face, all the things I've done, it's almost like they've all been undone..." Umbreon just stopped walking and waitted for me to catch up to her

"Look, I'm sorry, I had no idea this was going to happen to you, I'm as shocked as you are but... I will make this work, for both of us" although she didn't really come up with anything very comforting I felt slightly better

"Maybe it will be alright, maybe I'll profer this life" I kept thinking to myself. We walked on for a little while and then Umbreon suddenly stopped

"What do you think?" she asked happily, I looked up to see a huge tree

"I think it's a tree" I said very dirogitry

"Ugh, it's for us to sleep in" she said sighing

"Well I'm sorry, I don't really think of tree's as beds"

"... I suppose not, well now you know" she said laughing. She jumped up onto the first branch and then jumped following a kind of zig-zag pattern jumping up to almost the top. She stopped and then called me to follow

"uhh, I don't know about his?" I said nervously

"Come on, it's easy" she said looking down at me still smiling

"Ok..." I said still not sure that I was going to make the first branch "Actually how did she make the first branch, it's like two meters up?" I thought to myself.

I got myself ready to jump, I went almost into a sitting position and then jumped using mainly my hind legs. It felt as if the whole world blurred past me, it kind of gave me a headache, I landed onto the first branch I could make out and realized I had gone past the first branch. Then I realized how far I had jumped

"Woah, wha, what happened?" Umbreon just looked at me confused

"What's wrong?" she asked probably not realizing how alien this was to me

"Uhh, nothing" I jumped again and it felt less weird this time, I continued to jump, exactly the same route Umbreon took and soon I caught up to her

"How was that?" I asked feeling great, for some reason when you put real effort into something as a Pokémon, instead of becoming tired, you get pumped, you feel some sort of energy that didn't exist before

"How was what?" she asked

"... Never mind" I said slightly dissapointed that she hadn't noticed that this whole thing was new to me

"Ok, look" she said nodding over to the distance. It was a beatiful full moon and the branch that Umbreon had chosen over looked it perfectly

"Wow, this is a fantastic view Umbreon" I said in awe. I noticed every detail of the moon, it's craters were brilliantly visable

"Wait a sec, this isn't normal" I said aloud

"What isn't?" Umbreon asked listening to me mumbling to myself

"Huh? Oh I can see way better then I could"

"Oh"

"I suppose you wouldn't know any differnt being an an Umbreon most of your life"

"No I suppose not..." Suddenly her ears pricked, as did mine, I could hear some sort of rusteling. As I moved my ears, the noise got louder and quieter until I got them into the perfecct possition

"This is awes..."

"Shhh" Umbreon said scornfully

"Huh?"

"Sh, it's a Weedle"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see it" she said like I was stupid. I ignored it and looked around slowly until my eyes fell upon a bush. Suddenly my sight increased and the image enlarged which revealed a small gap which, funnily enough, contained a Weedle

"Woah this is awesome" I said enjoying every moment of exploring my newly improved senses. Umbreon began slowly going back down the tree which confused me, she continued to stare at the bush which contained the Weedle as she jumped down the branches quietly

"Umbreon... What are you doing?" I asked cautiously

"Shh, catching dinner"

"What? No gross!" I said in disgust. I know a few years ago our ansesters used to eat Pokémon but we've made meat replacements now, there was no need to eat Pokémon

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Well yeah kind of, but not for raw Weedle" I said angrily. "What else do Umbreon's eat?"

"Wait a sec" she said annoyed. She finally hit the ground without a sound and began to stalk the Weedle, everything inside of me was begining to change, some of me wanted to join her, whereas my more human side, my more humain side refused to even watch. Unfortunately I was tied between both, I didn't join her but I continued watching.

She finally got to the bush and her rings began to glow brighter, how this didn't alert the Weedle I don't know. She then jumped into the bush and heard an almighty

"Aaagh" I guess that was one bad thing about being able to hear Pokémon, I foldded my ears down and I felt my energy, which I had gained before, drain out of me. The russeling stopped and I saw her come out with the Weedle in her mouth, dead.

"Ugh" It was grotesque, "for as long as I'm a Pokémon, I'm not doing that" I said firmly to myself


	3. Trying to find my inner Umbreon

**Chapter 3**

I jumped down to meet her and she dropped her kill

"You can't honestly that I'm going to eat that?"

"Come on, it's the only food we've got"

"I don't care, I would rather starve" I said reluctantly

"Well, you wouldn't technically starve…"

"Huh?"

"Umbreon's are Omnivores"

"And you didn't think to tell me that before"

"Well I'm sorry" she said sarcastically. "I suppose this tree is going to be good for you then" she said as her gaze went from her kill up to the top of the tree

"How come?" I said not knowing exactly what she meant

"Because, silly, it's a Cheri tree"

"Oh" I said as I jumped up onto the first branch and walked along a few paces. I found a berry and placed my mouth over it, I then put my teeth on it and picked it. I lifted my head up, chucked the berry up into the air, then caught it in my mouth and ate it.

Umbreon smiled at me and said

"Good catch" I smiled back enjoying the sweet-ish flavour of the Cheri berry

"Is there any more" I said happily

"Plenty, you just have to look for them" As I dashed around the tree branches eating berry after berry Umbreon dug into her kill, I had no intension of watching that so I kept my mind focussed on finding the berries, which in matter of fact was fairly easy. The new senses I had gained because of the transformation aloud me to find things that were completely invisible to the naked eye, which was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

I finally became full and I called down to Umbreon saying

"Are you finished yet?"

"Just about" I couldn't believe it, she had eaten the whole thing, there wasn't anything left, which actually kind of disturbed me but I was also kind of thankful because I didn't want to see a half eaten Weedle

"Coming" she said as she jumped up the branches of the Cheri tree until she got to the branch I was resting on. "Uhh, what are you doing?" she said confused

"Going to sleep, what does it look like" I said as I curled up on the thick branch

"Yeah, I can see that, but why? It's a beautiful night"

"Yeah but you've got to understand that I'm not fully an Umbreon, I don't have the same instincts as you, I'm still human in the sense of my likes and dislikes, which includes food and because of that I still want to go to sleep at night"

"Oh…" she said sadly. I felt kind of bad for her, she was still full of energy while I just wanted to go to bed. I decided that tonight, I was going to be an Umbreon

"Fine then, I wont go to sleep" she lifted up her head with a smile growing across her face

"Yes" she said happily

"… So what do we do?" I asked wondering exactly that, what Umbreon's do

"Well I suppose we could test our attacks"

"Test our attacks?" I said with a slightly worried expression

"No, not testing on each other, although if you keep annoying me…" she said with a grin her face

"Very funny, hm, I wonder if I can use Umbreon moves"

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out" she said before jumping back down the tree. I followed her to a secular spot where not even any Pokémon inhabited, there were only a few dying trees and some tree stumps.

"Isn't this great" she said beaming with happiness

"I would maybe a different word like sterile" she gave me a short scowl and then carried on

"It's fantastic to train on I mean" I just shrugged my shoulders. "So I suppose we could start with Tackle"

"Tackle? Really? I think a normal human could use Tackle"

"I know but just try it"

"Fine" I said reluctantly. I walked over to where Umbreon was signalling me to stand and she pointed in the direction of one of the dead trees

"Now, use Tackle" she said seriously. Suddenly I felt a sudden charge, I didn't have to think, thoughts just flew into my head, the direction, the speed, it was all there all I had to do was run. My head went down and my body seamed to steer itself, I then rammed into the tree into the exact spot that, for some reason, I had planned to. Then I heard cracking and the medium sized tree snapped and fell to the ground.

"Whoa" I said in awe, Umbreon just smiled and nodded

"Well done, you've just passed your first lesson" she said smiling. "Now what shall we try?" Umbreon said thoughtfully

"What about Quick attack?" I said still feeling pumped

"Why not? It's another easy one, now... Try it on that stump over there"

"Uhh, ok..." I said less sure this time, I remember watching Umbreon use Quick attack and she's like a blur

"Go on, use Quick attack" suddenly the effect I got when I use Tackle reemerged and my mind became a blur of statistics. My whole body took a ready pose and my back arched. Then I suddenly charged forward and I felt an urge to go in a zigzag motion so I did, I wasn't about to go against my instincts now I've got this far by following them.

"Yes, it's working". As I ran the whole world seamed to change suddenly time didn't seam right, I noticed that Umbreon seamed to be moving slower, as I ran, what I thought was a normal speed, I noticed a leaf drifting down incredibly slowly. As I carried on watching it suddenly everything changed again, back to normal this time and I rammed into the stump, without watching which hurt slightly, but not much.

"Good... But you seamed, momentarily distracted"

"Yeah sorry, it's just an amazing experience" I said still amazed by what had just happened

"I guess so... Now we try something more interesting" she said with a grin

"Like what?"

"Something that doesn't involve contact like Shadow claw"

"Shadow claw?" how the heck am I suppose to do, well I suppose my mind will do it for me... Hopefully.

"Come on, you've already mastered two moves"

"Yeah, I guess" I said nervously

"Ok, so now use Shadow claw on the stump you just hit with Quick attack" then it kicked in. I felt a weird force within my body filter to my front-right paw, I saw dark energy swirl around my leg and stream into my paw. I remained focused on the stump, weirdly though my mind was blank, there was no instinct. So I decided to make my own way, I charged at the stump and four large, dark purple claws emerged out of my paw and slashed the stump splitting it into four pieces.

"Great!" she cheered

"Umbreon, why didn't I feel anything then?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I used tackle and Quick attack my instinct did the work for me but when I used shadow claw I had to do it myself"

"Oh, that's simple, it's because it's not one of your natural moves, it's not in your nature"

"Ohh, right I get it, so moves like pursuit and confuse ray I'll be able to use with ease but moves like dark pulse and stuff I will have to control myself"

"Exactly" she said smiling "Hmmm, I think we've done enough training so you can sleep now"

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. I walked back with Umbreon talking about other things Umbreon's have, mainly about dark energy which completely fascinated me. Once we got to the Cheri tree I jumped up to the branch I went to sleep on before and Umbreon followed me. I lay down with Umbreon lying down resting her head on my stomach which didn't feel uncomfortable funnily enough, actually it felt kind of nice.

I quickly closed my eyes and was about to drift off when Umbreon asked me

"Alastair?"

"Yes?" I said a bit groggily

"I was just wondering how come you didn't know this was a Cheri tree, there one of the most common trees in the world"

"Uhh, well actually there's a reason for that, I have only had you for four months now and your my only Pokémon"

"So?"

"I used to hate Pokémon, mainly because I was jealous, my life up till now has been hard, very hard"

"Like?" I had actually hoped this conversation would never come up because I hate talking about my past but I suppose I might as well because it's now all behind me

"It started off with my mum, she was kid napped by a professor, I had no idea who he was, or even what he did but she was never the same, she never walked, spoke or even show emotion again. My dad told me that it was two Dragonite's that were used to get her, that was the start of me hating Pokémon"

"Wow, that's... terrible" I could see that she felt sympathy for me but she had no idea of what else I had endured

"People at school who got there Pokémon early used to use me as a target, I used to come home with my whole body covered in scratches and cuts, it was so bad one day that I was sent to hospital because of the amount of burns that covered my body"

"What the?" she seamed shocked, It was probably because she couldn't imagine me being unhappy... Or attacked.

"But why did they use you as a target?"

"Ugh, because my dad was an ex-Team galactic agent" Umbreon gasped "It was in all the newspapers so everyone new about it, people used to avoid us in the streets and refuse to even serve us in shops. One time no shop would give us food so we had to scavenge for food". Her face said it all, the reason she's probably so shocked is since I've had her I haven't been upset once, she had never seen me be attacked because we moved, and we had to move our own stuff because all the furniture moving companies refused to help us.

"Wow, you really have had a tough life"

"Yep but now it's all behind me, and besides I'm an Umbreon now, A new life" she smiled vaguely at what I said but it soon dropped as she dwelt on what I had suffered through my life.

I laid my head back again and closed my eyes slowly and I guessed Umbreon did the same as she was completely quiet and hadn't moved in a while.

After a few hours I opened my eyes a peak because I heard footsteps. I looked over to the place where I had transformed and found the guardian frantically looking around

"Oh no" I whispered to myself, he had found my pile of clothes and had come to the conclusion that... Actually I have no idea what conclusion he had come to but he was most certainly worried. He then picked up my clothes and carried them off in the direction of the forest gate. I wanted to and get them back, I knew my phone was in my jeans pocket and I didn't want him looking through it, especially through my messages, but hence I could do nothing, I just watched as he carried the last remnants of my human life off into the distance.


	4. A slightly awkward opening to the day

**Chapter 4**

As he walked out of view I could feel a slight tear form in my eye

"There goes my life" I said sadly, Umbreon was still fast asleep. I laid my head back down onto the cold Cheri tree and began to think of what life would be like as an Umbreon, because of the mood I was in, I began to look upon the situation with a worse light than I did before.

"Scavenging for food! The continual fear of being captured! Pokémon out there which aren't afraid of eating other Pokémon…" That made me think, there was the fear of being captured, but what about being eaten…

Now I was missing being human, a lot. My thoughts continued to bombard my head of the life of an Umbreon, and I had no intention of going back to sleep so I just rested there, moaning about my situation now.

Morning came and Umbreon was quick to awaken as the first few rays of the sun appeared over the horizon

"Have a good sleep?" I asked almost sarcastically

"Wonderful" she said still a bit sleepy "You?"

"Not so great..." I said looking down. She got up and walked over to my front end

"What's wrong…?" she said with a slightly grieving voice

"It's just, it's great being something new, exciting and almost superior to my last form but with that comes things that I have never had to think about. I have left my life of scavenging, I'm not used to having to expect other Pokémon thinking of me as food before"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to that" she laughed

"I'm being serious, I'm frightened for my life, for our lives, what if I can't even protect myself"

"But I taught you those moves last n…"

"But still…" I said still with emotions sky rocketing. Suddenly my rings began to brighten and I could feel some sort of reaction happening inside my body. I stood as straight as possible with my head outstretched.

I looked over at Umbreon who gave me a very alarmed look

"Stop it, stop it Alastair this isn't funny!" she said angrily

"Stop what?" I said having absolutely no idea what was happening

"I'm being seri…" suddenly dark energy exploded out of my body destroying all the branches around me and scaring the main tree trunk. Umbreon was flung about five meters away

"No…" I said seeing Umbreon land on her back on the ground. Suddenly my vision clouded over and everything began to darken, it stopped quickly and I could still see but something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it until I turned to look at Umbreon's body still outstretched on the dusty floor and random things began to pop into view. '_Umbreon_', other random things were being highlighted like critical hit areas, past injuries (which was almost the same) and other information.

"Whoa" I said to my self. As I looked around it revealed the places of Pokémon which I couldn't even see, for example there was a tree about twenty meters away which contained exactly fifty three Combee, one Vespiquen, two Pidgey, three Murkrow and five Glooms.

I shook it off and my vision returned to normal, I also felt my body almost 'power-down', I looked back down at Umbreon who was still lying on the floor unconscious

"Umbreon!" I said realizing that I may have actually done more damage then I had realized. As I jumped down I noticed a scar on her side but there was something weird about it, every few seconds or so there was a little 'buzz', it was like a mini lightening bolt except it was black and just jolted around her wound.

"Umbreon…" I said looking over her motionless body, not finding any sign of life, I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. I put my ear against her chest to hear if she had a heart beat and as I did I noticed she twitched slightly. I didn't flinch and rested my head against her chest. I then noticed her gave a slight smile and I heard her heart beat begin to increase rapidly

"Umbreon" I said almost in a happily shocked way. I saw her smile widen and her eyes open

"Yes?" she said grinning. I just smiled back

"Well I'm glad you're alright but don't do that in the future"

"Aw" she said childishly. She got to her feet and rubbed her cheek against mine and I began to blush. I then began to fell something in my body which began to almost vibrate, it vibrated through my whole entire body.

"I'm, I'm purring" I thought to myself, and it felt fantastic, it just added to my enjoyment. She carried on with the rest of her body rubbing it against mine

"Umbreon stop it" I said laughing, it was almost like I felt as if I was being tickled

"Why? Don't you like it?" she asked

"No it's fantastic but…" As she carried on with her tail at the end which brushed against my neck my mind began to take a new stance, new thoughts began to enter my head, thoughts that I fully tried to oppress

"But what?" she said inquiring further

"Nothing!" I said, blushing further. Then I think she finally got what I was trying to say and her smile receded, but not fully

"What?" I said in response to the slight grin still on her face

"N, Nothing she" said with a bigger grin on her face

"What!" I demanded

"Well we've only been a couple for a day and you already…" she stopped, I quickly grew an expression of disgust on my face and her smile increased

Ugh, no I don't want to... It's just... Ugh" How was I supposed to explain it, I did think of it after all. I then, annoyed at the whole thing, began walking away in the direction of the sun, which was still slowly rising from the horizon.

"Aw, it's alright, it's just part of being an Umbreon" she said in a slightly comforting voice

"It's wrong! That's what it is!" I quickly snapped

"Fine!" she said still with a slight smirk on her face, but I just ignored it. After a few silent minutes I decided to ask

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Uh, I don't know, I suppose we could just explore" It kind of sounded childish but I suppose this was an all-new world to me so I agreed

"Yer, ok then"

"Great" she said happily. We carried on in the direction we had first started walking in and just plainly kept on walking. We met hundreds of Pokémon and all of which I could speak to, which was actually pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

"Hey" I heard a shout come from behind us, it was a Primeape

"Hey you!" he said pointing to both of us"

"What?" I said slightly annoyed by him shouting at us, it wasn't like we were deaf are anything, actually my hearing had greatly increased due to the transformation

"Who's the strongest out of you two?" he shouted, I was slightly irked by this question as I knew very well it was Umbreon, yet I didn't want to seam weak

"Uhh"

"Fine!" he said impatiently "I challenge you" he said pointing to me. Now I kind of wished I had said that Umbreon was better than me

"So, where do you want to...?"

"Here's fine" he quickly interrupted "Now let's start!" he said with a grin

"Oh no" I said to my self. He suddenly jumped and hurtled towards me, I quickly dodged and he landed in my spot with a loud 'THUMP'. My heart was pumping, my adrenaline was rushing round my body and I was well and trulyscared.


	5. A new friendship, but will it last?

**Chapter 5**

Umbreon just watched from the side lines giving me a cheerful smile, I didn't know exactly why but it made me feel slightly calmer. I took a deep breath and charged at the confused Primeape. I rammed into him but he only skidded a few inches

"Humph" he smile and then knocked me onto my side, he then lifted his arm read to use Karate chop but I rolled away quickly to dodge it.

"Hmm, maybe it's time for something more complicated" I thought to myself. I remembered back to one of the battles I had, well technically Umbreon, but anyway, she used Quick attack to confuse the opponent then used Shadow claw to deal damage.

So I started to use quick attack, it was easier to use this time, I knew what it felt like, for some reason each attack feels different inside you. I began to speed around him, literally running rings around him until he looked confused then hit into him with tackle knocking him to the floor, this wasn't what I had planned to do, it just kind of felt right. Then I attacked him with Shadow claw as he was trying to get up.

The injured Primeape gave a slight cry and fell to the floor, scarred and bruised, it was actually kind of disturbing to see

"Yeah!" Umbreon shouted, unfortunately I didn't feel so great, for some reason I felt sick. I guess I wasn't used to this hurting other Pokémon thing. Umbreon came running to me and began to lick my cheek, I'm glad she did as it took my mind off the damage I had done to the Primeape. As we began to walk away I continued to look back at the Primeape.

"Will... Will he be ok...?" I asked quietly,

"Yeah he'll be alright... probably" She answered teasing. I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out of my head.

After a few seconds I began to... Smell something, it was a strangely familiar smell but it seemed to be... calling me. I looked towards Umbreon who seamed to be taking great interesting the aroma, breathing it in deeply.

"What is it...?" I asked hoping she knew. She turned and smiled at me,

"Friends..." She said bluntly. Suddenly she began running in the direction of the scent, and I followed. The smell got stronger and stronger until.

"Wait..." Umbreon skidded to a halt as began to approach a large tree, the scent was at its strongest and I was well and truly excited. Why I was excited I wasn't entirely sure, my blood was pumping, my heart was beating a hundred miles per hour, and my mind was buzzing with interest.

"Ok you go that way and I'll come round the other way." Umbreon said pointing for me to go round one side of the tree.

"Ok!" I said happily. I continued sniffing as I slowly went round the tree. As I walked round I noticed something... artificial

"Hey it's a..." Suddenly before I could finish my sentence I was hit by something on my side causing me to fly onto my back.

"OW!" Suddenly I saw Umbreon there, then another one, and another one...

"Wait what!" I said confused. One of the Umbreons said

"What's your business here!" very grumpily if I do say so myself.

"Oh, we just followed your scent, nice to meet you!" My Umbreon said happily, the one who talked first didn't seam too happy though. One of the Umbreons began walking up to me, the one that hadn't talked yet.

"Hm... You alright...? There really wasn't any need for that!" She said angrily towards the one, which I guessed, had tackled me when I was coming round the tree. I got to my feet and shook myself off. The other Umbreon just gave her an angry look and walked into what looked like a den.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine..." I said looking at the Umbreon who just spoke. She was definitely female, due to her light fluffy voice, the other was a male... and a very grumpy one too.

"Hey, is that a den?" I said trying to create conversation with the new Umbreon.

"Yeah, my mate built it for us..." I was shocked when she said 'her mate', but I quickly got over it, guess that would explain a bit.

"Hey you want to stay for dinner?" The female asked happily. Suddenly I noticed two dark eyes looking out of the dinner looking straight at the female, who was looking back with some anger.

"Uh... Well if it isn't too much trouble..." My Umbreon said unsure.

"No... No trouble at all" The female said braking her lock with her annoyed mate.

"Hey what if they stay for the night... Unless you already have somewhere to stay..." The female said as the male began coming out of the den like structure.

"Well, we don't have anywhere..." Before I could finish the male interrupted,

"No!" The male quickly snapped

"Why not, it's nice to have company once in a while, without you scaring them off...!" Suddenly the female looked at the male with fear and began backing away.

"...Fine" He said bluntly,

"What really...?" She said in shock.

"But you're making their den... I'm going of hunting, hey you want to join me!" He said looking over to me.

"What... Pokémon... no thanks..." I said looking down, if I didn't feel good about battling one how the heck could I even hunt one...

"Huh... Why?" He said in shock.

"I... just don't like the idea..." I said nervously. Suddenly a smile grew across his face... and a frown on his mate's...

"Hah... You've got to be kidding me... What a weakling... Won't eat Pokémon... Pathetic..." He said to himself.

"Look just go!" His mate shouted angrily.

"Humph..." He said. He then looked up at my Umbreon "And you...?"

"I hunt... But I hunt alone..." She said walking in the other direction. The male Umbreon gave out another huff and then walked off.

"...Wow he's really... Irritating..." I said without thinking, "Oh sorry... I didn't mean..." I remembered of course, that it was here mate after all.

"No... Don't worry I know..." She said sadly, "Hey could you help me make the den for you and your mate..." I never really thought of me and my Umbreon as mates but... I guess we were.

"Sure... I would be happy to" I said smiling.

After about half an hour we had finally finished. It didn't look exactly like their den, it was slightly smaller, but it was big enough to easily fit five of us in there.

"Wow, that's awesome!" I said happily. The female just smiled at me.

"So should we have dinner now...?" The female said gently, she seamed to grow slightly shy when she asked this,

"Ugh, definitely, I'm starving!" I said as I placed my paw on my stomach. She giggled and led me away from the den.

"So, you eat berries too...?" I asked nervously

"Generally... No, my mate wouldn't allow it... He said it was weak..." She said sighing

"Oh... well what do you think...?" I said intrigued

"Well if berries weren't put there for eating what are they for then?" She said turning to me smiling slightly.

"Exactly!" I said smiling back, she then quickly turned her head away and I saw a small red tinge appear on her cheeks, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Hey look!" She suddenly said pointing to a tree completely full of berries. My eyes widened and I felt my stomach begin to grumble.

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling, they were vine berries, delicious but they had there own mischievous side-effect. Suddenly she jumped into the tree and began eating the berries, with great haste as well.

"Hungry...?" I called up joking of course. I noticed another Vine tree next to it so I went there instead of in the female Umbreon's. I jumped up a couple of branches until I found a bush of them, there generally fairly thin, the branches of Vine trees but there was a huge growth of them. My stomach growled and then I heard something,

"...Giggle..." It came from the bush. My keen eye sight couldn't make out what it was but I knew it was a Pokémon. I then crouched low and then sprung into the air, but put most of my power to moving forwards. I rammed into the Pokémon sending it onto its back and me on top of it. I landed as I had hoped, with me on top and my front paw on its chest, the easiest position to attack, if I needed to.

"Uh... ow?" It was Umbreon!

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know... Uh... I'm really..." I lifted my paw to allow her to move... But she didn't. She got her paw and placed it on my mouth.

"Shh... Don't worry..." She said before smiling. I felt slightly awkward so I got off her and jumped up a couple of branches, hoping we wouldn't meet again. I felt kind of bad for tackling her... I ate a few more berries, just to satisfy my hunger. I knew I shouldn't eat too many because that's when its side effect kicks in. The berry it's self is full of a huge amount of nutrients... but the tiny seeds it carries contain... Alcohol...

"Umbreon... You done yet...?" There was silence. I looked below me but the branch she was standing on was empty! Suddenly my ears pricked and I heard rustling at the very top of the tree.

"Huh?" I decided to go towards it and sure enough Umbreon was there, but it was weird, she was just staring into the distance...

"It's beautiful... isn't it...?" She whispered to me. I followed her gaze to a fantastic site. A large swarm of Volbeat were doing their evening dance. I decided to watch with Umbreon so I sat next to each other. As I sat I accidentally brushed Umbreon and instantly I noticed her cheeks again beginning to blush.

We watched the Volbeats dance across from one tree top to the other, it was breath taking. I suddenly began to feel pressure on my side, noticing it was Umbreon I looked away, concentrating on the Volbeats once again. They sometimes would come and dance around the tree top we were on. Due to the mesmerising factor of their dance I didn't notice Umbreon finally collapse and fall asleep.

After about twenty minutes they began to die down and go back to their homes. I looked down to see a very tired Umbreon fast asleep.

"Umbreon..." I said quietly, "Umbreon... Come on sleepy head..." At that she began to shift slightly. I walked over so that my head was above hers and whispered,

"Wakey, wakey, Umbreon..." I was doing this mainly for a laugh, I was trying to hold it in, but that soon disappeared when she finally did wake up. Her eyes finally opened and she looked at me and smiled.

"Kata..." She whispered quietly

"Huh?"

"Kata... That's my name silly...!" She said giggling. She seamed in a really good mood, maybe that rest did her good.

"Oh... Well come on Kata... We better be getting back..." I said starting to walk off but then she rolled and blocked me with her legs.

"Aw do we have to go...?" She said childishly.

"Well I'm sure your mate will be wondering where you are..."

"Pfft, what mate!" I was shocked at what she had just said that I just stared at her.

"Hmm, you know who I'd rather have as my mate...?" She said grinning, she then took her front paw and placed it on my mouth. She began to look at me lustfully and I began backing away.

"Hey, Kata you already have a mate!" I said slightly scared.

"Pfft, you can have more than one mate you know...?" She then began to stand but she kind of stumbled while trying to get to her feet.

"Kata... Are you ok...?" I asked a bit confused.

"Huh... Uh yeah I think... I just feel a bit... funny" she said giggling further as she began stumbling towards me in a zigzag motion.

"Kata... Are you drunk!" I asked shocked at my own conclusion. She stopped only about a centimetre away from my face.

"What's drunk...?" She asked leaning her head to one side.

"Uhh... Noth..." Suddenly Kata launched forward catching me off guard and kissed me... I couldn't pull away for the same reason I couldn't move any further back wards... I was on the edge of the branch. She finally let go and stumbled back. She seamed slightly more sober now... and a lot happier. I felt my cheeks begin to grow very red as she continued to look at me lustfully.

"Kata, snap out of it!" I said slightly panicking

"Snap out of what, this is what I've wanted to do for years..." She said slightly irritated by my attempts to stop her from going any further.

"But you've only known me a day... Not even that?"

"NO! I mean is that I've been with that grumpy, old... Nevermind... and I'm sick of him and now... I've finally got a replacement." She smiled and began walking towards me again, but this time I tried something else. I jumped over her and then jumped down the tree, only landing on a couple of branches before hitting the ground.

"Few..." I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked to see if she was following me... She wasn't. I began walking quickly back towards the den when suddenly my ears twitched. I turned in the direction of , what sounded like a rushing sound, as I looked up I saw a silhouette of a very familiar The night sky interfered with my site of the pitch black Pokémon so I couldn't exactly see her till it was too late. 'THUMP' I was suddenly hit and I was sent rolling across the ground. I lay on my back as pain continued to jolt through my body... I was paralyzed...

I saw here slowly begin walking towards me. She seamed to have sobered up enough to walk straight... and aim well...

"Kata... Don't..."

"Shhh..." She said placing her paw on my lips, "Don't worry... No one will find out..." She said smiling even more now she had me where she wanted me.


	6. Comfortable?

Chapter 6

Suddenly my ears twitched as I began to here rustling, Kata's did the same but she ignored it. She began to straddle my body until she was completely on top of me. She then stopped as her face was directly in front of mine, she then began to close her eyes and move closer towards my face. I suddenly though heard something,

"Wonder where Umbreon went..."

"Crap!" I thought to myself. It was my Umbreon and Kata's mate... heading straight towards us. I had to think fast, which, unfortunately, isn't my strong point.

"Sorry about this Kata..." I said while bringing my hind legs up slightly so that they were under her chest.

"Huh...?" She didn't get much of a chance to speak as I kicked with both hind legs causing Kata to fly up into the air. Thankfully though we were underneath a tree so Kata managed to grab onto a branch a few meters up. I sighed with relief as I noticed Umbreon walking round the corner, I quickly looked up to see a scowl staring back at me.

"Oh, Alastair that's where you are!" Umbreon said happily walking over towards me. Then she and the other Umbreon gave me a funny look.

"Uh, are you ok...?" They both asked.

"Huh?" I then realized that I was sweating and panting, so mixed with the obvious, upside down, that must be an interesting picture.

"Oh!" A voice called from above, it was Kata's.

"Crap, no get lost Kata!" I whispered under my breath.

"Yeah me and Alastair were playing!" she said before giving me a smirk. Then she carried on "We were playing tag, he just fell out the tree, hah he's just to slow!" She laughed

"Yeah..." I said dragging myself off the ground giving off a loud groan.

"Oh Alastair, you ok?" My Umbreon asked sympathetically

"Yeah..." I said before shaking my body, as Pokémon do. Then Kata's mate began walking away,

"Come on Kata!" He said in an irritated tone... Although he always sounds irritated so...

"Oh your names Kata is it?" My Umbreon said sounding impressed.

"Yup!" Kata smiled

"That's a pretty name, don't you thinkAlastair...?" Both Kata and My Umbreon turned to facing me and I was a bit off guard.

"Uh, yeah... Hey does your mate have a name?" I said trying to get the attention off me.

"No, he believes names do nothing so they're useless, and thus he feels in no need of one..." Kata said almost in disappointment.

"Hm..." I thought about names, I had been meaning to give Umbreon a name... But which one...?

"What's wrong...?" Umbreon asked

"That's it! Umbreon do you like the name... Kara?" I asked, hoping she would, mainly because if she didn't I would have to think of another one.

"... It's great!" she said ecstatically. She jumped to my side and nuzzled me neck, while all the time smiling, as was I. It was one of those moments you just couldn't spoil... Even if there was someone scowling at the one showing you affection.

"KATA!" Kata's mate boomed, wow I'm really starting to understand why she's so desperate to find a new mate.

She sighed and then walked off, with me and Kara trailing behind talking. When Kara got to her mate he suddenly placed his mouth to her ear and whispered something incredibly angrily, unfortunately I couldn't make it out but Kata was definitely not happy afterwards. She stormed off in the direction of the camp... Which just pissed off her mate even more.

"Sigh..." I hadn't realised that I had actually let it out until Kara looked at me.

"Oh, it's nothing" I said before she could say anything.

We finally got back to camp and Kata was sleeping beside the fire... not in her den with her mate. You could clearly see her mates' anger as he stomped off towards her.

"Hey!" I called out, I have to confess, accidentally. Her mate turned to face me, "Hey, she's exhausted, just leave her for the mo..."

"How dare you!" He replied angrily before I could even finish my sentence.

"I was only trying to point out..."

"Stay out of this, weakling!" He seamed to almost spit on the floor as he said this. I felt my rage build rapidly,

"What a jerk!" I thought to myself. I took q step forward but my paw was blocked by another one. I looked up to Kara who just shook her head and signalled us to go to bed. She was right... Although I would have loved to have destroyed that Umbreon... And I think Kata would have been happy too.

As I lay down Kara walked round and lay behind me, placing one of her front paws over my neck and one of her back legs over my hind legs. I shuffled backwards slightly so that her chest touched my back, this created a large amount of warmth, enough warmth to allow me to sleep. Kara I believe was first to sleep, I was still awake listening to Kata's and her mates argument. Suddenly it all went calm and I finally began to close my eyes. As I was about to fall into my dreams when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I just listened. I heard them stop just in front of me.

"Alastair...Alastair..." The voice whispered, I recognised it as Kata's.

"Yes...?" I answered weakly with my eyes still closed.

"Can... Can I sleep with you tonight...?" She sounded very sincere, and I had heard their argument, and it wasn't nice... The things he said to her... I'm not surprised she refused to sleep with him tonight.

"Sure..." I said, again weakly, I felt myself involuntarily beginning to drift off. I heard her shuffle around and then it went quiet. I then felt a cold wet object under my front leg, my eyes instantly opened at this, as it shocked me, but not wide enough for her to notice. She then ran her nose up my body as she laid her body right into mine, with my front leg over her body and her head dug into my neck. This shocked me sure, but it was kind of... nice.

Then I felt her brush her tail against mine... She then wrapped her tail around mine and squirmed slightly, trying to dig herself into me as much as possible, getting herself comfrotable, which I didn't mind. Suddenly my mind mixed up and I felt... strange... I don't know how to explain it... but it felt good. My instincts thankfully weren't trying to control me this time and I could happily lie there enjoying this moment between me and Kata.

I then wrapped my tail more firmly around hers and lifted my head slightly and gave her a kiss on her head. I suddenly came back into reality and realised what I had done, I waited nervously for her response. It was a few seconds before she moved again, this time she just took our tails together, and placed them just over her, like a blanket. That reasured me that shse approved of my actions which was kind of a relief. Then it turned to complete silence, and I finally found myself drifting off to sleep.


	7. An inevitable battle

Just a small warning about the language used in this single chapter, I do not mean to offend anybody if this is seen as offensive.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%AUTHERSNOTE%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 7

"Hmm…" I mumbled as I reached that area in my sleep where you're half asleep half not. It was weird though… In my mind I felt like I could hear something… As a deeper examination they almost sounded like fire works. Although I was still half asleep so it sounded like everything was underwater or something. The noises were muffled…

"Ahhh…" I could almost silent yelling… It was starting to creep me out so I tried to think of something else. _'BOOM'_ suddenly there was a huge explosion in the den violently snatching me out of my 'half-awake' condition.

"Ahhh…!" I shouted as I was thrown out of the den by the shockwave of the explosion. I landed on my back and looked up. A storm was raging up above with lightening striking after every few seconds… but it wasn't the lightening that caused the explosion.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" A voice shouted out of the blue. Rain was pouring out of the pitch black sky which obscured by view even more.

"It's not my fault that you're such a grumpy bitch all the time!" The voice Belonged to Kata… I could tell even though her voice was obscured by the frequent lightening strikes. She almost sounded like she was crying… Was I in a nightmare…?

"That's it… Your disrespect has gone far enough…!" It was Kata's mate… and he sounded even more pissed off than usual.

"Oh no…" I thought as I attempted to get to my feet. I was slightly shaky as I got to my feet due to being blasted out of my bed and entering such a dark and cold scene.

"…Alastair!" I heard a voice say, I think it was Kara's… Although I couldn't tell for sure as I couldn't see at all. Suddenly I felt something stroke past my side, it made me jump until I managed to make out the image to be Kara.

"Kara! What's going on!" I shouted as the storm began to worsen.

"Kata's mate entered our den and attacked Kata as soon as he saw her lying with you… I'm ok with it but he definitely wasn't.

"Kata!" I shouted, trying to find out where she was.

"Don't worry… I'm here…" She said only a couple of feet away from me.

"Kata are you ok?" I asked concerned. She then walked over and I began to see the extent of her damage.

"Oh my god… He did that… To you…?" I said in shock. Her wounds were most definitely open, there were scars across her side, up her back, even one going from her right eye down, but that had thankfully just missed her eye.

"Yes…" She nodded sadly. Her legs began to wobble and then she collapsed in front of me. I looked over to Kara who seamed to also have some cuts on her.

"Kara… He attacked you too…?" I asked. I began to feel some sort of energy beginning to grow quickly within me.

"…Yes… I stuck up for Kata so I received some of her punishment as well…" I began to feel sick but at the same time angry as I looked over both their battered bodies.

"… That's it…!" I said to myself as I continued to grow angrier and angrier at the situation.

"Hey!" I called out in the direction of Kata's mate.

"Not you as well, look as I told your stupid little mate over there my fight isn't with you, it's with that little slut over there!" His voice sounded so spiteful I was almost in shock… Was he going to try and kill her…? I couldn't let that happen.

"You dare hurt her again…" I said angrily

"Or what?" He said as angry that I was interfering.

"Or you will have to go through me…" I wasn't sure what good it would do… I just hoped I wouldn't end up like Kata and Kara…

"Hm, gladly…" He said in a lighter voice, "To be honest if you never turned up she would still have been loyal… This is your fault!" I suddenly began to feel my heart pump faster and sweat was beginning to drip from my forehead. I couldn't believe that I even felt hot out in the pouring rain.

Suddenly my ears twitched and I rolled to the side as a shadow ball flew past.

"Hm, I did that by only listening to my instincts… Maybe this will work after all…" I felt my anger continue to build as I dodged a couple more shadow balls. Then I felt it all congregate in my jaw, suddenly a ball began forming, a shadow ball. I let my body do its thing as it slowly charged the shadow ball up. For some reason though Kat's mate's corner had gone very quiet.

"ROAR" suddenly he pounced from behind me roaring angrily with his red eyes glowing as angrily as his roar. Suddenly everything seamed to slow down slightly and I just followed my instincts. My head turned and I rolled onto my back and as soon as I did the shadow ball released. Everything went back to normal speed and Kata's mate was hit directly in the chest.

"Whoa… That was weird" I thought as I stood back up. I looked up and noticed the moon had appeared from out of the storm clouds. Lightening still struck around our battle area as we stared down at each other. He seamed slightly out of breath now, must have been due to the hit.

Suddenly he gave me a grin and suddenly flung his head up toward the sky. Then a beam of moonlight struck the Umbreon and he began absorbing the moon lights energy.

"No! He used Moonlight!" I cursed angrily. I stayed there for a while so I decided to make a move, see if I could take advantage of the situation. I began to speed towards him gaining energy as I did.

Suddenly I turned invisible for a couple of seconds, then reappeared and then again disappeared. I used this to my advantage as I zigzagged toward him. Suddenly the beam stopped and I reappeared right next to me but he dodged at the very last second, causing me to stumble slightly... Unfortunately that was a big mistake.

He swung round and charged into me with amazing speed causing me to fly through the air. He didn't waste a second as he fired a shadow ball only a second after he hit leaving me helpless to the shadows balls hit. '_BOOM_' there we go again. I was flung another few feet before landing on my side. My fur was singed, my muscles were aching, and I was in a huge amount of pain.

"Argh..." I groaned as I staggered to my feet. I was in agony but when I looked back round and Kata who was still lying on the floor in immense pain I remembered what I was fighting for.

"You ready...?" The Umbreon said smirking.

"Huh?" I wasn't entirely sure what he meant until I began to see light begin to collect around the Umbreon's mouth.

"Ohh... Crap!" I knew exactly what it was... Hyper beam!

"Well... I suppose this could be a good time to learn a new move..." I said to myself. I began to relax myself and breathe in very slowly. Suddenly I saw little sparks of light begin to flicker in front of my mouth.

"Yes, yes..." I was beginning to feel a strange energy over come me. All my pain disappeared and felt full of energy. The light collected into a large mass, not as large as Umbreon's but a large enough.

"Hm... I see you're a clever one... But unfortunately your strength will let you down..." He said grinning as he suddenly let the Hyper beam go. I decided to do the same letting the beam make contact with Kata's mate's Hyper beam. The results were mind blowing! The beams began to push at each other, energy continued to filter into the beam from seemingly nowhere, but I wasn't too worried about that. Due to the move not being one of my normally learnt moves it was proving difficult to keep going.

"Argh... Agh..." I began to feel pressure building at the front of my face coming from the beam. My pain was coming back and my Hyper beam was beginning to dissipate.

"Come onAlastair!" I heard a voice say. It was Kara, this slightly threw my concentration and thus my beam depleted heavily but I quickly restored it. I began to see sparks coming from the middle of the two beams... Something was going wrong but I wasn't sure what...

Suddenly the two beams exploded, creating a huge explosion destroying everything within at least ten meters of the middle of the beam... Unfortunately I was most definitely with in ten meters of the middle of the beams... The explosion went off and fire engulfed me, I unfortunately breathed in with shock at that moment so some of the flames made their way into my throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt the pain take over my body. The shockwave of the explosion chucked me out of the fireballs grasp but unfortunately that meant I had to endure a very uncomfortable landing.

"Agh..." I hit the ground but due to the burning pain I was already experiencing I felt nothing from the impact.

"Alastair...!" I heard two voices scream. I lay on my side with no strength left. I felt as if I was going to die. I slowly watched as my vision began to blur and the last of my energy to finally give out. Suddenly two Umbreon's collapsed next to me with tears in their eyes.

"NoAlastair... You can't go!" Kara said crying instantly.

"Don't dieAlastair..." Kata said softly "You can't!" she said with her tears dripping onto my face. Suddenly something caught my attention... It was Kata's ex-mate... And he was walking this way... But he looked... pretty terrible to be honest. Blood was slowly running down his face and I noticed bare skin where his fur had been singed badly.

"Leave him alone! You've done enough!" Kata screamed, her legs wobbled as she tried blocking his path. but he just knocked her out of the way and she lay there motionless.

"Go Kara..." I said softly "Get away from here, save yourself..." I coughed slightly feeling my throats burns and sours finally kicking in.

"But..."

"Go!" I shouted angrily. She looked at me with sorrow as she slowly backed away from my body. I lay my head down and closed my eyes, awaiting that last blow to be given... I heard his footsteps stop by the side of my head and heard him breathing with difficulty. I began to hear a small screeching, I recognised it as another shadow ball, but this time he seamed to be having difficulty as it continued to dissipate... But he would succeed in the end... Even I knew that.

Suddenly though everything went numb simultaneously, no pain, a new energy began to fill my body... what was it. I recognised it as one of my instincts as it did what it wanted with me. Suddenly dark energy began to expand from my chest. I began breathing faster and faster as I felt the energy slowly expanding. I suddenly opened my eyes as I felt a huge wave of darkness flow through me, '_VOOMMM PFFT_' It was exactly as I thought it was, a wave of darkness shot out from me and exploded on impacted with the male Umbreon's half formed shadow ball. The shockwave created a hard gust of hot air which blasted through my fur, if anything it felt nice, but Umbreon wasn't so lucky. As the dust cleared... He was gone...? I looked around slightly but there was no trace of him... as if he was never there.

"Huh...?" I then began to feel the effects of my wounds once again and my eye sight depleted rapidly and grew blurry. I began to feel my blood begin to cool makingme shiver slightly. I felt my heart begin to slow causing me to become dizzy until... My head hit the ground and I fell unconscious...


	8. A pleasant awakening

Chapter 8

"Ughhhh..." I began to wake up slightly, but felt absolutely horrific. My eyes seemed to be spinning, my stomach was churning, pain pulsed through my body continuously and I could feel my wounds still oozing blood, although it felt a bit weird...

"Ugh, huh?" I opened my eyes to find it was still practically pitch black, I looked down at my body and saw my rings glowing very faintly only giving off a puny amount of light. I looked further down my body to see bandages of some sort wrapped around almost my entire body. I began looking round to see if Kata or Kara were anywhere to be seen but I was alone.

"Ugh!" Suddenly my head began to spin again and I was forced to lay back down with my eyes shut firmly trying to resist the urge to throw up. "I wonder what happened to Kara and Kata...? I hope they're safe. Well they must be, who else would have bandaged me up?" I thought to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

As I slowly felt myself drift back into consciousness, from being asleep, I began feeling a strange experience all over my body. It started at my left, hind leg and began to travel along my torso and down both my front legs and finally ended around my neck. I then began to feel a slight cooling sensation, as a slight breeze ran through my exposed skin, which finally woke me up fully causing me to open my eyes.

"Ugh... What?" I said disorientated by a blinding light which caused me to blink several times before my vision began to gradually improve.

"Alastair...? Alastair!" Suddenly I felt something tackle me causing me to yelp in pain as I felt my bruises and cuts get scratched further by the hard ground.

"Oh my gosh! You're ok?" I saw a large black blob standing over me which slowly transformed into the image of... Kara.

"...Kara!" I said in a shocked voice, "Wha... What happened!" I said referring to the space between me going unconscious and me waking up here.

"There's time for that later, I need to let Kata know you're ok..." I was relieved to know that Kata was ok also, things seemed pretty good at the moment, even though I was in agony and I felt as if I was going to throw up any minute at least everyone was alive.

"Kata, Kata come look!" She shouted standing on a large root coming out of the ground which was blocking my view of everything on the other side. I took this opportunity to look around at my surroundings considering the last time I woke up which I was pretty sure was last night I couldn't exactly see anything. As I turned to look around my position my jaw dropped, the scenery was tremendous. We were seemingly on a large hill overlooking endless amounts of other hills with small villages scattered around the huge forests. I looked up to see the beautiful blue sky with not one cloud to be seen, I turned to see a large looking tree shading me from some of the sunlight but there were a few gaps where the branches thinned out allowing me to blind myself here and there. The trees roots seamed to sprout out the ground very successfully with many of its roots appearing out the ground randomly, some of them even larger than me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming... What is it...?" I heard a faint female's voice say.

"Kata!" I said happily hoping she heard me. Kara decided to say nothing as Kata appeared on top of the root Kara was standing on a minute ago. Her eyes widened as I stood up shakily, smiling at her happily.

"Alastair! Oh my gosh... We thought you were dead!" She said with shock. She then jumped down next to me and began to nuzzle my neck.

"Ah, ah ,ah!" I said in pain as I felt my neck feeling as if it was on fire while she pressed against it.

"Oh... Sorry..." She said as she stepped back respectively.

"It's ok... Wait if you thought I was dead then how come I'm wrapped up in bandages unless... you were making me into a mummy!" I said in shock.

"No silly! They were for your wounds, for definite, and I'll tell you everything later, first you need to eat, you haven't eaten in three days!" My eyes widened as I heard this.

"Three days! I've been asleep for three days, sheesh I'm a heavy sleeper!" I joked even though I was still in pain. "So shall we go then...?" I asked as I steadily began walking although extremely difficult as with each step it felt as if I wanted to collapse on the ground.

"No, you're not going anywhere! Don't worry, me and Kata will get some food" She said nodding toward Kata who had already jumped onto the root from the tree and disappeared. She then smiled at me and followed. I lay back down on the side it hurt less on and waited patiently on their return.

"Wow... Three days... And we're definitely not where I fell unconscious... So does that mean they dragged me here? I have so many questions... Also, how come they were completely healed...? I didn't notice one scar on either of them...?" I thought to myself. I then carried on waiting, saving my questions for after I've eaten. '_GRUMBLE!_'

"Ugh..." I looked towards my stomach which let out an almighty groan, summing up my three day starvation in one noise. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind the root and saw Kara jump over it with ease with a small branch with a bunch of Cheri berries attached to it. My eyes lit up as I quickly got up, forgetting the pain and state I was in and walked over to her licking my dry furry lips.

"Enjoy" She said smirking. I couldn't be bothered to reply as I quickly popped each berry into my mouth and chewed it slightly and swallowed it almost whole, which didn't seem to bother me too much.

"Mmmm" I felt a sudden burst of energy as I tasted the Cheri's slightly spicy flavour but that didn't bother me one bit, even though I never really like spicy things, I was too hungry to care.

"Like it?" She said, joking of course, noticing I had scoffed it completely. I just nodded as I swallowed the mouthful of berries I had. She giggled and then replied with,

"Ok, I'll get some more" And with that she ran off in exactly the same direction she came from. I smiled as I felt my body regaining its energy and I felt ecstatic. Even though I still felt incapable of about everything but eating and breathing, I was happy, happy that everything was going to be ok. Nothing could spoil this moment. I then began hearing more footsteps and I turned to see Kata who had a fairly large branch in her mouth with loads of bunches of Pecha berries.

"Pecha berries!" I shouted with delight. She smiled and dropped the branch, she looked fairly tired after carrying it and then I heard a _'growl_'. We both looked toward her stomach and I noticed her look at me again which made me laugh.

"Hungry?" I asked while walking towards her still laughing slightly.

"Yeah... I guess I haven't really been eating well since you... since the battle..." She seemed pretty upset as I noticed her vision shift in another direction, away from me.

"Come on then... Let's devour this berry bush together!" I said laughing even more. She began laughing as I walked up to her still grinning, knowing exactly what treat I was about to have. I picked one of the berries and began eating it slowly savouring all the flavour it released causing me to almost stop breathing.

"My god there delicious!" I exclaimed in delight, it seemed to warm my stomach to such a degre that I just had to eat more. Kata just laughed at my sudden delight and then proceeded to eat a couple for herself and I watched as her eyes lit up.

"Mmm! They're fantastic!" She said happily. We both looked at each other and smiled in delight as we both were overcome with pleasure and happiness, from the berry and from being in each others company.


	9. Tears all round

Chapter 9

Suddenly Kara jumped up with a branch full of Cheri berries and I looked up in delight.

"Ah, thanks Kara!" I quickly ran up and nuzzled Kara and then took the branch off her and ran off with it and placed it next to the branch Kata had brought. I then looked at Kata and I noticed a sudden look of sadness which confused me, but she quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Wow you are hungry!" Kara spoke up as she watched me scoff berry after berry quickly devouring the two branches. Kata just watched me which made me think of what I must look like.

"Uh… Sorry… Did you want some…?" I asked innocently, stepping back from the branches which were now almost completely bare. She and Kara just laughed which kind of made me feel embarrassed.

"Uhh…" I didn't really know what to say.

"Don't worry Alastair, after what you've been through, it's kind of nice to see you eating again!" This reassured me and I felt a bit better about stuffing my face.

"… So are you going to tell me what happened now…?" I asked since I had finished eating the last few berries and feeling very satisfied.

"Well…" Kara started, "Basically You completely destroyed Umbreon… We never saw him again, he almost vanished into thin air…" Kara then began thinking back.

"Back to the subject basically we found you lying unconscious in a cloud of dust. Your scars were horrific, I couldn't bare it…" Kata carried on. "Kara took care of your wounds by connecting together long leaves and wrapping them around your scars, which was basically your whole body."

"Wow…" I looked at Kara admiringly, hearing of what she had done. She smiled back and then carried on the story.

"We then took turns carrying you to a safer place and we found here… It was beautiful and we believed this would be the best place for you to recover… Although… To be honest you were asleep so long, I have to admit even I had my doubts…" She looked down out of guilt and sorrow but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"But we never left your side from then on" Kata added.

"So wait, why was it that when I woke up one night there was no one there…?" Then both of them looked at each other in surprise and shock.

"Uhh…" Neither of them spoke up.

"Tell me…!" I was feeling very suspicious and actually very concerned as they both seemed to look down in sadness.

"Look, it was nothing…" Kata reassured me.

"Hah!" Kata grinned and blurted out a sarcastic laugh, "I wouldn't have called it 'nothing'…" Kara looked at he in shock, she seemed speechless.

"Kara…?" Her voice was sad and innocent. I was completely confused.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened!" I said pushing further.

"Look… I had a little… 'Moment'…" This amused Kara greatly.

"A little 'moment', you went full blown mental!"

"Huh…?" I said more concerned then before. I looked at Kata who gave a sigh and then looked over to me.

"Well… After the first two days my mind began to haunt me with what had happened that day… The day you killed my mate…" As she said this I began to feel guild beginning to take hold of me and my heart began to ache for her.

"Kata…" I said gently,

"No, let me finish!" I began to see tears beginning to form in her eyes which struck me hard. "I began to blame you for my unhappiness, I began to call you a whore and an unfaithful mate for allowing me into your life. I then quickly turned to violence and began to attack you in your sleep until… Until Kara came and saw what I was doing…" I looked over to Kara who seemed to dislike this story as much as Kata now.

"And I had to stop her…" Kara said with grief. It was night time and we could barely see each other but we knew exactly where each other were… We battled, the whole night we just battled and battled… For the right of you… This was no longer based on guilt but on who could have you…!" Tears began to well up in both parties and I was in deep shock.

"You fought… Over me…!" I said in disbelief.

"We almost killed each other…" I then looked down at my body full of scars and then at Kata who was full on crying now.

"I'm so sorry Alastair… I'm so sorry… I nearly killed you and your mate…" I walked up to her with my heart grieving.

"It's ok Kata…" I said comfortingly, unfortunately that wasn't enough.

"No! No it's not ok… Because that night… I lost you…" My eyes widened as I didn't fully understand what she said. She broke down fully with her face hidden by her paws. I put my paw on her back and then looked towards Kara for an explanation but she looked at me with tears running down her cheek and gave a weak smile. I carried on staring at Kara which forced her to give me an explanation.

"Ok… That battle over you… I won and I did nearly kill her I have to sadly admit but as she begged, begged for me to spare her life I felt pity for her and made a deal…" She looked away out of guilt and I still felt completely in the dark.

"What deal?" I asked quietly.

"That, once you were awake… I would have to leave… Forever!" Kata said with great difficulty

"I… I can't believe it…!" I said in shock. I looked over to Kara who looked over to me and then walked to my side.

"I did it… I did it to protect you… I'm sorry that it hurts but it was the only thing I could think of…" She saw my grief.

"But… Can't she stay now… She hasn't attacked me…."

"No…" Kata interrupted, "I must go… What I did to my mate, you, and your mate, it was all wrong! I shouldn't have flirted with you, I shouldn't have put you through what I caused, the battle I mean, and I shouldn't have attacked your mate, but especially you… I should never have attacked you, not in your state… I wanted to get it all over and done with! My mate was dead, you were dying in my mind so I just wanted everything to end! But that wasn't fair on Kara… And I know that now… and I'm sorry…" She then got up and looked at me through her tear full eyes and then turned and began walking away. That was it, I was crying, I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"No Kata wait!" I tried to walk forwards but Kara put her leg in the way and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alastair, that it has to be this way but she has to go… Even she knows that…" I looked at her in disbelief and then looked back at Kata's figure slowly disappearing into the dark green foliage.

"Goodbye… Kata…" I whispered as tears began to flow down my cheeks, greater than before. Kara wrapped her head around me as I cried into her chest. I felt her tears slowly drip onto my head which reassured me that she wasn't doing this out of revenge… That she still felt for Kata… But damn it was sad.


End file.
